1. Field of the Invention
An assembly for the removable mounting and support of one or more microphones, each of which may have a different dimension and configuration and which are operatively positioned in a manner which suppresses the mechanical and phonetic noise, to which the one or more microphones may be subjected, as well as attenuates high impact phonetic peaks. The mounting assembly comprises a plurality of support assemblies including at least a microphone support, filter support and auxiliary support, at least one of which has an articulated construction so as to facilitate the selective attachment and positioning of the support assemblies relative to one another in a variety of predetermined configurations, each of which may define a preferred operative orientation of the microphone.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the presentation of a large variety of different types of performances, wherein the sound portion of the performance is electronically enhanced through the utilization of one or more microphones, it is common practice to support the microphones by means of a variety of substantially conventional stands, booms or like support structures. These known support structures typically have one common disadvantage in that when either the microphone or the support structure is inadvertently contacted or jarred, the microphone normally suffers from noise generation and a resulting sound distortion, as well as possible physical damage. Despite repeated attempts to improve the design, dimension, configuration, etc. of known microphone holders or supports, numerous ones of such supports are still subject to the above described deficiency.
The inability to effectively suppress external noise resulting from contact or environmental vibration is further compounded by the fact that microphone technology has advanced to the point where modern day microphones include vastly improved sensitivity and response characteristics. Such advancements in microphone technology is further emphasized by the fact that isolation of modern, dynamic microphones from mechanical vibration is essential to maximize their use and performance. Attempts to accomplish this needed isolation has resulted in the development of internal damping mechanisms, enhanced by external shock mounting apparatus. By and large, the latter category of devices have become more popular because external shock mounting apparatus is frequently more compatible with various types of microphones, without requiring the change of the microphone""s internal structure. However, in spite of at least some improvement in microphone support structures, particularly in the area of external shock mounting apparatus, various deficiencies or problems still remain, which have limited the usefulness of the improved devices, as well as the effectiveness of the microphones which such devices support. For example, the frame work of some external shock mounting devices produce spurious resonance and secondary vibrations. Others of the improved devices are not sufficiently compliant to accommodate the dynamic vibration sensitivities incorporated in the more advanced microphones.
As another example, one popular shock mounting apparatus is designed and structured to completely surround the microphone being supported. However, because some microphones have on/off switches on the outer casing thereof, a mounting device that encircles the microphone body may in fact obstruct the microphone on/off switches by preventing access to the switches or render the microphone more difficult to remove from its intended supporting structure. In addition, when utilizing a conventional microphone mount, a user can not efficiently and quickly transfer a microphone so that it may be hand held, because such a transfer can not be made without temporary loss of the microphone operation. Further problems associated with conventional microphone supports or mounts, of the type set forth above, relate to the fact that many microphones have permanently attached cables which preclude their use in a mount which encircles the microphone casing and therefore requires the removal of the cable to enable the attachment of the microphone to the mount in the intended manner.
Other attempts to improve microphone mounting or supporting structures have resulted in a less complicated structural design, wherein the microphone is fixedly attached to a support by a clip. Therefore, the position or orientation of the microphone is determined by the orientation of the clip. Devices of this type may be further adapted to include orientation or alignment devices, which allow for the positioning or orientation of the microphone into an operative position. The microphone is thereby capable of being positioned such that it is oriented in a direction to accomplish maximum sensitivity relative to the sound source. Such devices have attempted to incorporate a directional effect so as to establish hands free duplex communication for the transmission of sound, which is devoid of feed back.
The present invention is directed to a mounting assembly for removably supporting a microphone in an operative position while concurrently facilitating the support of the microphone in relative acoustic isolation, so as to avoid noise generation and sound distortion which typically occurs as a result of physical contact or impact with a floor stand, desk stand, boom, etc. to which the microphone is attached. As will be explained in greater detail hereinafter, the mounting assembly of the present invention may also be initially packaged or made commercially available in a kit assembly comprising the various components which facilitate the support of the microphone in a versatile, acoustically isolated manner.
More specifically the mounting assembly of the present invention comprises a plurality of support assemblies selectively attachable to one another to define a plurality of different predetermined configurations. The particular configuration utilized or selected is dependent on the preferred position or orientation of the microphone during a performance, where sound amplification is desired or required. More specifically, each of the predetermined configurations is determinative of a different, preferred operative orientation of the microphone based, at least in part, on the physical conditions or environment associated with use of the microphone.
Each of the support assemblies include at least one elongated base member preferably having a multi-sided external surface configuration extending along at least a majority of its length. Further, each of the plurality of support assemblies include at least one but more preferably a plurality of connector members, wherein each connector member includes an internal socket having an interior surface configuration which substantially corresponds to a multi-sided exterior surface configuration of the aforementioned bases. By virtue of the cooperative structuring between the one or more connectors and the base members, the connectors may slide along the length of a corresponding base so as to allow for selective positioning of the connector and any component to which it is attached or connected. Further, the connectors are at least partially structured to facilitate interconnection of the plurality of support assemblies to one another, such that the plurality of support assemblies may be selectively arranged in any one of the plurality of different predetermined configurations so as to best position the microphone in a preferred, operative orientation while being utilized.
The plurality of support assemblies comprise but are not necessarily limited to a microphone support, a filter support, and an auxiliary support. The microphone support comprises at least two support members selectively positioned in spaced apart relation to one another along a corresponding base, wherein the support members are cooperatively structured to suspend or otherwise support the microphone in an acoustically isolated manner so as to reduce exposure of the microphone to external noise and reduce or eliminate sound distortion.
The filter support preferably comprises a plurality of bases which are movably interconnected to one another by one or more of the connectors so as to at least partially define an articulated construction. The filter support also includes the removable attachment of a filter assembly which, due at least in part to the articulated construction of the movably interconnected bases, may be selectively disposed in any one of a variety of different positions. The availability of these different positions allow the filter assembly to be oriented in a preferred, aligned and protective relation to the microphone, thereby facilitating the attenuation of high impact phonetic peaks to which the microphone may be exposed.
As set forth above the plurality of support assemblies may also include an auxiliary support which preferably, but not necessarily, serves to supportingly interconnect the microphone support and/or filter support to a floor stand, desk stand, boom or other somewhat conventional supporting structure which supports and positions the microphone during its use.
As indicated, the above noted operative components may be easily interconnected and removed from one another which facilitates their packaging and commercial presentation in a kit assembly. It is emphasized however that the kit assembly may include all or selected ones of the aforementioned operative components along with other associated objects, devices, etc. which are associated or used in combination with the mounting assembly of the present invention.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more clear when the drawings as well as the detailed description are taken into consideration.